


Day 3: First Time

by AngelaLives



Series: 8 NSFW Drabbles [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom!Yuuri, First Time, Frottage, Gay, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Romance, Yuuri and Victor Get It On, Yuuri got rid of the blue tie, bottom!Victor, date, get your bottom!Yuuri out of my house, lil bit of, no alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaLives/pseuds/AngelaLives
Summary: Victor's first time. Good thing Yuuri's prepared.





	

The night had started with a very nice dinner. Yuuri had picked a very romantic restaurant, and his suit was impeccable. At Victor’s request he threw out that horrible blue tie, and was instead wearing a sexy red one- well, as sexy as a tie could be. Anything looked good on Yuuri. There was even a candle in the center of their table.

Yuuri wanted to get wine, but Victor didn’t want either of them to forget this, or be inebriated during it. There were red tablecloths and napkins folded into hats, and Yuuri looked a little daunted at the number of forks, but they prevailed.

They ate a light meal, skipping dessert as Yuuri suggested with a wink, to go back to Victor’s apartment. On the way there they held hands, and Victor flirted openly with his fiance as he whispered suggestively into the Russian’s ear, making him flush.

“Beautiful,” or “stunning,” Yuuri would say, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist or to his cheek, sometimes nipping playfully at his neck before drawing back and smiling coyly.

Victor kisses him heatedly in the elevator, but they reached their floor before it could progress. As the enter the apartment, Yuuri loosens the tie and gives a suggestive look to Victor, leading him back to their room where he had prepared candles to be lit. He lit one with a match and then used it to light the others, narrowly avoiding being hit by the dripping wax multiple times.

All in all it’s very romantic, but Victor lingers in the doorway. He loves his fiance, he really does, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t nervous about this. They’ve both been tested, and he noticed the bottle of lube and box of condoms in their dresser a month or so ago. It’s obvious Yuuri has been planning this for a while, and has put real effort in to make it very romantic.

Yet… the Russian skater is anxious. About what specifically, he doesn’t know. Certainly this is his first time, and Yuuri knows that, hence the effort, but…

Victor’s thoughts are cut off by Yuuri turning around, his eyes wide, the brown deep and expressive. Oh. The anxious man has no time to think as Yuuri’s eyes become lidded, and he is led to the bed, pushed firmly onto the spread as the raven-haired man unbuttons his shirt slowly, leaving his tie on. He throws the shirt to the floor, running his hands up and down his torso before placing Victor’s hands on his waist, grinding their pelvises together slowly.

Both men are hard now, and the Russian leans forward, kissing his fiance before pressing heated kisses to Yuuri’s jaw and neck, moving further down to mouth at his nipples. Spurred on by the noises coming from Yuuri, he rubs circles on Yuuri’s side.

The shorter man, not to be outdone, carefully takes off Victor’s belt before grasping his hard length through his underwear and working up and down slowly, teasingly. Victor lets out a moan into his fiance’s neck, a choked sound that Yuuri immediately redoubles his efforts to hear more of.

They fall into a pattern of discarding an item of clothing and meeting again feverishly, as if they hadn’t only been taking off a shirt or a sock, but more as if they were interrupted and were forced to spend a week apart. It’s all very tender, and Yuuri takes it slow and makes an effort for Victor to feel good, first time or not, and Victor notices. He notices how Yuuri pauses to make sure he’s okay, even when all he wants from Yuuri is _faster, harder, nnghh._

Victor climaxes with Yuuri inside him and wrapped around him, under his mouth and nearly in his lungs. He is so full of love, and when Yuuri gives him a small grin he can’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> love to my beta who is the brightest star in the endless void that is life  
>  **thank you for reading! comments, feedback, and suggestions are appreciated!**


End file.
